Drake
Aubrey Drake Graham (* 24. Oktober 1986 in Toronto, Ontario) ist ein kanadischer Schauspieler, Rapper und R&B-Sänger afroamerikanischer Abstammung. Er ist ein bekannter Newcomer in der Hip-Hop-Szene. Seine Lieder veröffentlicht er unter seinem Zwischennamen Drake, wobei er auch unter seinem Pseudonym Drizzy bekannt ist. Werdegang Erste Bekanntheit erlangte Graham als Schauspieler in der Fernsehserie Degrassi: The Next Generation, in der er Jimmy Brooks spielte. 2006 trat er dann auch als Rapper in Erscheinung, als er eine Reihe von Mixtapes veröffentlichte. Sein erster Erfolg als Musiker war schließlich die Single Replacement Girl, die er zusammen mit Trey Songz einspielte und die vom Fernsehsender BET in dessen Show 106 & Park als Joint of the Day (zu deutsch: Lied des Tages) vorgestellt wurde. Er blieb dennoch – trotz Auftritten auf zahlreichen Mixtapes und Remixen und der Unterstützung von Kanye West, Jay-Z und Lil Wayne – ohne Plattenvertrag. 2009 veröffentlichte er dann die Single Best I Ever Had, die sich zum Hit in den Vereinigten Staaten entwickelte. Als Folge davon entwickelte sich ein Bieterwettstreit zwischen mehreren Major-Labels1, an dessen Ende schließlich ein Kooperationsvertrag zwischen Cash Money Records und Young Money Entertainment stand. Als Vertriebslabel dient Universal Records. Drake ist bekannt für seine einzigartige Mischung aus Hip-Hop und R&B. Thank Me Later (2010) Der 11. Juni 2010 markiert mit der Veröffentlichung seines Debütalbums "Thank Me Later" einen wichtigen Baustein in Drakes Karriere.2 Das Album enthält 15 Songs inklusive eines Bonus-Tracks, "Best I Ever Had", und liefert Kollaborationen mit Lil Wayne, Nicki Minaj, Jay-Z, Alicia Keys, The-Dream und weiteren bekannten Künstlern.3 Am 18. Juni 2010 wurde "Find Your Love" veröffentlicht - die offizielle Single für sein "Thank Me Later" Debütalbum. Die Single-Auskopplung enthält auch den Streettrack "Over". Für "Over" und "Find Your Love" wurde jeweils ein Video von Regisseur Anthony Mandler gedreht. Allerdings kritisierte Jamaikas Minister für Tourismus, Edmund Bartlett, das Video zu "Find Your Love", da Jamaika im Bewegtbildmaterial negativ und gewaltverherrlichend dargestellt wird. 45 "Thank Me Later" landet in den USA auf Platz 1 in den Charts, in Kanada erhält die Veröffentlichung mit über 100.000 verkauften Einheiten eine Platin-Auszeichnung. "Thank Me Later" hat sich alleine in den USA 447.000 mal in der ersten Woche verkauft und ist neben Eminems "Recovery"-Album eines der meist erwarteten Alben des Jahres (2010).6 Am 23. Juli 2010 wurde bekanntgegeben, dass sich das Album in den Vereinigten Staaten bereits über 1 Million Mal verkauft hat. Daraufhin wurde es von der RIAA mit Platin ausgezeichnet. Take Care, It's Never Enough und Lil Wayne Kollabo-Album (2011) Drake beim Bun-B Concert (2011) 2010 und 2011 arbeitete Drake an mehreren Projekten, unter anderem mit seinem Mentor Lil Wayne. Berichten zufolge sollte es ein ganzes Album mit Drake und Lil Wayne als einzige Künstler geben.7, was jedoch bisher nicht erschienen ist. Das zweite Studioalbum trägt den Titel Take Care und enthält Produktionen von Noah "40" Shebib, 9th Wonder, T-Minus und Boi-1da. Ursprünglich für den 21. Oktober beziehungsweise8 24. Oktober, Drakes Geburtstag, angekündigt verzögerte sich die Veröffentlichung. Das Album erschien schließlich am 15. November 2011, wobei es einen Tag zuvor, am 14. November, in den deutschen Handel kam.9 Take Care wurde über Cash Money/Young Money/Universal Records vertrieben. Features waren unter anderem Rihanna, Nicki Minaj, Lil Wayne und Rick Ross. Drake erhielt 2013 einen Grammy Award für das „Best Rap Album“.10 Nothing Was the Same (2013) Die erste Single Started from the Bottom aus dem dritten Studioalbum Nothing Was the Same11 wurde am 6. Februar 2013 in den USA veröffentlicht.12 Der Regisseur des Videos ist Director X.13 Die neue Single präsentierte er bei den Grammy Awards 2013.14 Das Album erschien am 24. September 2013 und platzierte sich wie die Vorgänger an der Spitze der kanadischen und US-amerikanischen Charts. Neben der höchsten bisherigen Albumplatzierung war auch seine zweite Single Hold On, We’re Going Home in den deutschsprachigen Ländern erfolgreich. In den USA wurden die beiden ersten Singles sowie ein Bonus-Track "All me" - aufgenommen mit 2 Chainz und Big Sean - mit Platin und Gold ausgezeichnet. Diskografie Studioalben Filmografie * 2001: Blue Murder * 2002: Soul Food * 2005: Best Friend's Date * 2005: Instant Star * 2007: Charlie Bartlett * 2008: The Border * 2009: Being Erica – Alles auf Anfang * 2009: Sophie * 2009: Being Erica * 2001–2009: Degrassi: The Next Generation * 2012: Ice Age 4 (Stimme) * 2013: Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues Kategorie:Rapper (USA) Kategorie:Rapper Kategorie:Battles (USA)